Sin Miedo a Nada
by Lurhien
Summary: Sin Miedo a Nada" -- Alex Ubago/Amaia Montero. Lemmon Sweenett.


Este es un song-fic con la canción "Sin Miedo a Nada" de Alex Ubago. Al final hay lemmon, el segundo de ST en español.

-Dialogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

_ Canción_

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día agotador, más que los demás. Parece como si todos los ciudadanos de Londres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en ir todos aquella tarde a la tienda de empanadas de la señora Lovett.

Toby ya estaba en el sofá dormido y con la botella de Ginebra tirada en el suelo vacía aunque algunas gotas han salpicado la oscura alfombra que hay a los pies del asiento doble.

Sweeney está parado frente a la ventana escudriñando las calles de la ciudad donde nació.

Nellie se está mirando en el espejo y parece realmente agotada así que decide sentarse en la cama y empieza a desatarse una bota pero hay algo distinto, no escuchaba su canción preferida para dormir, los pasos del señor Todd que cada noche invaden su estancia haciéndola dormir con una sonrisa en la boca y sabiendo que su vecino estaba allí, protegiéndola. Así que se decide ir a ver al señor Todd por si le ocurre algo y sale a la calle.

Sube las escaleras lentamente colocando los dos pies en cada escalón. Al final, y sin poder retrasar más el momento, posa su mano sobre el manillar.

- "Todavía estoy a tiempo"- se dice así misma ya que la persiana de la puerta está bajada.

Pero, al fin, acaba con lo que tiene que hacer y abre la puerta. Está todo oscuro y tarda varios minutos en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entra por la ventana ya que en la calle hay algunas pocas farolas. A los tres minutos ya ha reconocido toda la habitación: la cama, la silla, el espejo roto… Y puede verlo de pie con un brazo apoyado en la pared, como siempre, con la mirada perdida entre las calles de Londres.

Avanza hasta él y se coloca a su lado. El nota su presencia, desde que abrió la puerta varios minutos atrás pero no la mira y sigue observando la oscuridad. Nellie le mira a los ojos y al ver que no le corresponde de la misma forma se gira un poco y mira de nuevo la habitación: la cama está desecha como si se hubiera acostado pero después se hubiera arrepentido; y ve la foto de Lucy y Johanna, su Lucy. Está rota por la mitad y sacada de aquel marco que tiene el barbero. Iba a preguntar por ella pero se echa atrás en el último instante.

- No escuché sus pasos y me pregunté si le pasaba algo, amor- le vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

- ¿Ya se ha acostumbrado a escucharme todas las noches?- la mira muy rápido y vuelve a desviar la mirada sin que ella se de cuenta.

- Pues…- se sonroja un poco- ¡no!- rápidamente cambia de semblante a uno de enfado, aunque quiera mucho a su vecino no soporta esos aires que tiene a veces- ¡claro que no! ¿Se cree que voy a estar siempre pendiente de usted?- se encamina hacia la silla y la toca levemente.

- Yo no he dicho eso…- quiere objetar él.

- No es no quisieras decir eso- pausa- ¡es que nunca dices nada!

Después de decir eso se da la vuelta y , creyendo que Sweeney está concentrado en la calle, coge la foto rota y miles de dudas regresan a su cabeza de nuevo pero Sweeney nota esto.

Ha decidido que sí, iba a aceptar la propuesta de su encantadora vecina y panadera: Sweeney quiere una nueva vida con alguien que le quiera y la señora Lovett era perfecta.

Ha pensado en decírselo esta noche pero como no se le ocurría nada y un simple "sí" no le convencía, se paró frente a la ventana a intentar volver a pensar en algo mejor. Pero todo se ha ido a pique cuando ha dicho esa frase: "yo no he dicho eso…"

Y demasiado tiempo en silencio le parece a Nellie que ha pasado desde su última intervención y decide volver a hablar.

- Desde el primer día solo hablando sobre su estupida venganza y sobre su hija y esposa- deja la foto donde estaba y Sweeney se percata de ello- y cuando le doy sus queridas y preciadas navajas usted me hecha de una habitación que seguía siendo mía. Y siempre repitiendo, "el juez, venganza, el juez, mi Lucy, mi querida Johanna" ¡Ya estoy harta!- y se dirige a la puerta pero su voz la detiene.

- Perdón- larga respiración- lo siento- sigue mirando a la calle- ahora se irá y me echará de aquí pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer si me he comportado así?

- Yo…- Nellie se gira y le ve con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima que se escapa de una de ellas. No sabe que decir, no sabe que hacer y solo espera a que unas acompasadas palabras salgan de sus labios.

- _Me muero por suplicarte-_ abrió los ojos y el surco que dejó su lagrima se volvió a llenar con otra- _ que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_- se giró y se encontró con los ojos de su vecina- _Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte, acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón. Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior- _entonces desvía su mirada hasta el espejo esperando la respuesta de la mujer que sintiendo un impulso de su interior sigue cantando.

_-_ _Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir- _y coge aire y sigue con la mirada en el suelo.

- _Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente-_ Sweeney continua cantando antes de que Nellie siga_ - me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, ¿qué más dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen? Si estoy loco es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

- _Me muero por conocerte_- se adelanta ella.

_- Saber que es lo que piensas._

_- Abrir todas tus puertas._

_- Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

- _Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir- _acaban los dos cantando juntos y los ojos de los dos se vuelven a encontrar hasta que ella sonríe y acaba la conversación.

- Me alegra de que quieras dejar atrás todos los fantasmas que te persiguen- y se da la vuelta y se marcha.

¿Fantasmas? Sweeney se da cuenta de esa frase a los segundos de haberse marchado su compañera y, para aclarar eso último con ella sale detrás suya hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación, cerrada.

(Toc, toc) Sweeney llama a la puerta.

- Adelante- se oye desde dentro.

Sweeney abre la puerta y ve que Nellie estaba sentada delante de su tocador deshaciéndose el recogido que llevaba todos los días y al verle por el espejo se da la vuelta y se coloca delante de él.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo…- suspira- te confundiste antes.

- ¿Me confundí?

- Sí… digo, no… ¡haber! Algo que dijiste era cierto pero no era completo- dice del tirón.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

- Dijiste que yo he aceptado dejar atrás todos los fantasmas de mi pasado.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Tú me propusiste eso y otra cosa.

- No, te dije que podías empezar una nueva vida si…

- Me propusiste eso y otra cosa- repite- pero la otra cosa no me lo dijiste, lo demostrabas- Nellie empieza a entender y se sonroja- quiero empezar otra vida, pero no lo puedo hacer solo. Por favor, ayúdame.

- Viniendo de ti quiere decir que…

- Que te quiero- y baja la vista al sus pies que en ese momento empiezan a interesarle mucho.

Nellie lo mira, parece un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, un niño pequeño cuando ha roto algo y se lo dice a su madre esperando un castigo.

La mujer extiende su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla del barbero y la posa en ella. Ante el contacto, Sweeney se estremece un poco pero Nellie lo calma acariciándolo un poco hasta que no aguanta más y se acerca poco a poco hasta él y posa sus labios sobre los de él. Después los separa, Sweeney no había ni siquiera movido los labios pero Nellie lo entendió.

Siguió acariciando la mejilla de él hasta que Sweeney nota algo dentro nuevo, siente como su llama vuelve a encenderse, como unas mariposas revolotean en su estomago y levanta la vista y ve una sonrisa dibujada en esos jugosos labios, sus labios.

Se acerca lentamente y un poco torpe hasta que vuelve a juntar sus labios después se vuelve algo más que un simple pico como el de antes y pasa una mano por su cintura y otra por detrás de su cabeza. Llevan ya así ya algún tiempo y Nellie se harta y en un descuido de él muerde ligeramente el labio inferior de él y este suelta un pequeño gemido. Nellie aprovecha e introduce su lengua en la boca de él. Sweeney se queda quieto, no sabe que hacer y espera unos segundos para ver lo que hace ella e imitarla.

Al final, los dos luchan por poseer el control del otro pero Nellie deshace el beso y retrocede hasta caer sentada en la cama. Sweeney no sabe muy bien que hace y se asusta hasta que ella empieza a quitarse las botas. Sweeney, rápidamente, hace lo mismo y se acerca hasta ella y vuelve a besarla, esta vez, él gana y la controla rompiendo y volviendo a besarla cada cierto tiempo.

Ella se coloca de rodillas en medio de la cama y el sigue besándola y siguiéndola hasta ese lugar, después baja sus manos que estaban en la nuca de ella hasta detrás de su espalda y comienza a desabrochar aquel aparatoso vestido hasta que queda solo con el corsé y la ropa interior de abajo ya que Sweeney se lleva también consigo las medias oscuras que llevaba.

Mientras deja la ropa de Nellie fuera de la cama esta aprovecha y empieza a quitarle el chaleco. Una vez quitado el chaleco Sweeney se sienta con cuidado encima del vientre de Nellie para dejarla hacer más fácilmente. Ahora ya estaba el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el cuello con la demás ropa en el suelo y empieza a desbotonar la camisa pero cuando va por la mitad se desespera y la arranca haciendo que los botones se descosieran. Pero no le importa a ninguno de los dos.

Nellie observa el algo musculoso torso del barbero, musculoso por los años en la cárcel que pasó. Y empieza a tocarlo de arriba abajo pero Sweeney no le dejaría tan fácilmente, ahora le tocaba a él. Empieza a quitar el cordón que ata el corsé lentamente, tanto que Nellie se impacienta cada vez más hasta que, al fin, acabó como las demás prendas de vestir, en el suelo.

Sweeney observa sus pechos, son redondos y jugosos y un poco más grandes del tamaño normal. Eso le vuelve loco y ataca primero el izquierdo introduciéndolo en su boca y jugando con él con su lengua que daba círculos alrededor del pezón que ya estaba duro. Mientras jugaba con una mano con le otro. Y así pasa un rato en el que de vez en cuando Nellie suelta un gemido que incita a Sweeney a seguir más rápido. Repite lo mismo con el otro pecho pero más rápida y desesperadamente. Ahora los gemidos de Nellie son más pronunciados.

Sweeney busca la boca de Nellie con los ojos cerrados y la encuentra entonces se besan como antes pero esta vez domina Nellie queriéndole decir que valla más deprisa, que no se aguanta más. Y haciéndola caso comienza a besar su cuello y baja poco a poco por entre los dos pechos de ella y sigue bajando hasta su vientre dejando un rastro de besos y saliva por el camino. Levanta la boca del vientre de ella y pasa una mano por el mismo camino que sus labios pero esta vez continua más allá y se lleva las bragas (que mal queda) y acaban donde lo demás.

Se separa un poco y observa a Nellie, tiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo agitada, eso le pone más y empieza a besar un pie subiendo poco a poco por la fina y pálida piel de su pierna. La respiración de ella cada vez es más agitada y sus pequeños gemidos más profundos cada vez que daba un beso más arriba hasta que ella cree que seguiría ya preparada para un orgasmo cuando el para. Pasa unos segundos y fue a abrir los ojos para quejarse pero en ese momento Sweeney introduce el dedo índice dentro de ella y no puede evitar soltar un gemido sonoro y otro aun más fuerte cuando Sweeney introdujo otro y después otro dedo y arqueó la espalda, ya había llegado al orgasmo. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco Sweeney saca sus dedos de dentro de ella con intenciones de introducir otra cosa dentro de ella pero ella gira rápidamente y se coloca encima de él.

- Ahora me toca a mí- dice ella de manera provocadora y sexy mientras se acercaba a su boca.

Y de nuevo se volvieron a besar pero ella le corta rápido y baja a su cuello por donde sigue besando rápidamente la pálida piel. Y tuerce hacia la izquierda y comienza a jugar con un pezón de él y luego con el otro mientras los gemidos y la respiración de Sweeney se vuelven cada vez más fuertes. Se aparta de él y comienza a quitarle el botón del pantalón y a quitárselo; también se lleva los calzoncillos de él(o lo que usaran en aquella época) en el camino y ve la gran erección de él.

- "¿Quién pensó que esto se escondía detrás del tímido barbero?"- piensa ella mientras se lo introdujo entero en su boca y jugo con él como él había hecho con sus pechos.

Al poco rato Sweeney también llega al orgasmo y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre ve a Nellie relamiéndose el líquido blanco que le queda entre los labios. Ya le toca a él.

Con un movimiento rápido se coloca encima de Nellie y antes de hacer nada mira rápidamente a Nellie que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, y está allí, tumbada y desnuda, solo para él. Una sonrisa algo macabra se esboza en su rostro y se coloca entre las piernas de su Nellie.

Entonces se introduce en ella y un pequeño gruñido por parte de él y un gemido por parte de ella llenan la habitación. Sweeney espera un poco a que Nellie se acostumbre entonces empieza con embestidas lentamente que poco a poco empiezan a hacerse más rápidas que se acompañan con los gemidos de Nellie que arqueaba la espalda y también los grandes gemidos de Sweeney hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax casi a la vez.

Sweeney y Nellie jadeaban y cuando se hubieron calmado un poco las respiraciones se aparta de ella y se tumba a su lado pero se levanta un poco y le tapa a ella y a él con la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y se tumba boca arriba. Nellie se mueve un poco y se tumba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo ella y los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.


End file.
